Many medical procedures in use today require a relatively small sample of blood, in the range of 5-50 μL. It is more cost effective and less traumatic to the patient to obtain such a sample by lancing or piercing the skin at a selected location, such as the finger, to enable the collection of 1 or 2 drops of blood, than by using a phlebotomist to draw a tube of venous blood. With the advent of home use tests such as self monitoring of blood glucose, there is a requirement for a simple procedure which can be performed in any setting by a person needing to test.
Lancets in conventional use generally have a rigid body and a sterile needle which protrudes form one end. The lancet may be used to pierce the skin, thereby enabling the collection of a blood sample from the opening created. The blood is transferred to a test device or collection device. Blood is most commonly taken from the fingertips, where the supply is generally excellent. However, the nerve density in this region causes significant pain in many patients. Sampling of alternate sites, such as earlobes and limbs, is sometimes practiced to access sites which are less sensitive. These sites are also less likely to provide excellent blood samples and make blood transfer directly to test devices difficult
Repeated lancing in limited surface areas (such as fingertips) results in callous formation. This leads to increased difficulty in drawing blood and increased pain.
To reduce the anxiety of piercing the skin and the associated pain, many spring loaded devices have been developed. The following two patents are representative of the devices which were developed in the 1980's for use with home diagnostic test products.
Cornell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,856 describes a spring loaded lancet injector. The reusable device interfaces with a disposable lancet. The lancet holder may be latched in a retracted position. When the user contacts a release, a spring causes the lancet to pierce the skin at high speed and then retract. The speed is important to reduce the pain associated with the puncture.
Levin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,978 describes a blood sampling instrument. This device, which is also spring loaded, uses a standard disposable lancet. The design enables easy and accurate positioning against a fingertip so the impact site can be readily determined. After the lancet pierces the skin, a bounce back spring retracts the lancet to a safe position within the device.
In institutional settings, it is often desirable to collect the sample from the patient and then introduce the sample to a test device in a controlled fashion. Some blood glucose monitoring systems, for example, require that the blood sample be applied to a test device which is in contact with a test instrument. In such situations, bringing the finger of a patient directly to the test device poses some risk of contamination from blood of a previous patient. With such systems, particularly in hospital settings, it is common to lance a patient, collect a sample in a micropipette via capillary action and then deliver the sample from the pipette to the test device.
Haynes U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,977 describes a blood collection assembly with lancet and microcollection tube. This device incorporates a lancet and collection container in a single device. The lancing and collection are two separate activities, but the device is a convenient single disposable unit for situations when sample collection prior to use is desirable. Similar devices are disclosed in Sarrine U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,016, and O'Brien U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,879.
Jordan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,973 and No. 4,858,607, disclose a combination device which may be alternatively used as a syringe-type injection device and a lancing device with disposable solid needle lancet, depending on configuration.
Lange et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,584 describes a blood lancet device for withdrawing blood for diagnostic purposes. This invention uses a rotary/sliding transmission system to reduce the pain of lancing. The puncture depth is easily and precisely adjustable by the user.
Suzuki et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,047, Dombrowski U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,513 and Ishibashi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,607 each describe suction-type blood samplers. These devices develop suction between the lancing site and the end of the device when the lancet holding mechanism withdraws after piercing the skin. A flexible gasket around the end of the device helps seal the end around the puncture site until adequate sample is drawn from the puncture site or the user pulls back on the device.
Garcia et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,403 and Haber et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,480, disclose combination lancing and blood collection devices which use a diaphragm to create a vacuum over the wound site.
Erickson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,184 describes a means of collecting and measuring body fluids. This system uses a coaxial syringe and capillary tube disposed within a spacer member. The spacer member limits the depth of syringe penetration, and compresses body tissue around the syringe while the syringe is in the skin, for improving the flow of interstitial fluid to the incision. However, it will be appreciated that the incision will tend to close against the syringe, thereby limiting any advantage that can be achieved.
Single use devices have also been developed for single use tests, i.e. home cholesterol testing, and for institutional use to eliminate cross-patient contamination multi-patient use. Crossman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,249, and Swierczek U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,798, also discloses disposable, single use lancing devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,816; 5,445,611; and 5,458,140 disclose, as a replacement for invasive sampling, the use of ultrasound to act as a pump for expressing interstitial fluid directly through intact (non-lanced) skin. The amount of fluid which can be obtained in that way is very limited, however.
The disclosures of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Even with the many improvements which have been made, the pain associated with lancing remains a significant issue for many patients. The need for blood sampling and the fear of the associated pain is also a major obstacle for the millions of diagnosed diabetics, who do not adequately monitor their blood glucose due to the pain involved. Moreover, lancing to obtain a blood sample for other diagnostic applications is becoming more commonplace, and a less painful, minimally invasive device is needed to enhance those applications and make those technologies more acceptable.
An object of the present invention therefore, is to provide a device and a method for obtaining a sample of bodily fluid through the skin which is virtually pain free and minimally invasive.
Furthermore, known lancing devices include manually actuable buttons for triggering the lance-driving mechanism once the user has placed the device against his/her skin. Because the user knows the precise instant when the lancet will be triggered, there is a tendency for the user to jerk or raise the device at the instant of triggering, which can lead to inconsistent skin penetration, or possibly no penetration. Therefore, a further object of the invention is to provide a lancing device which eliminates such a tendency on the part of the user.
Moreover, known carriers for supporting disposable lancets are configured to permit the disposable lancet member to be inserted and removed solely through a lower end thereof. That requires that a user grasp a lower portion of the disposable lancet member in order to push it upwardly or pull it downwardly. Since the needle projects from a lower end of the disposable lancet member, the user's hand will be in the immediate vicinity of the needle, and thus exposed to potential injury and/or contamination. Also, the disposable lancet member is typically held in the carrier by friction fit. Due to normal manufacturing tolerances, it is difficult to ensure a sufficiently tight fit for the disposable lancet member; there may be a tendency for the disposable lancet member to wobble, thereby increasing the amount of pain inflicted during a lancing step.
Therefore, it is another object of the invention to provide a lancet carrier which eliminates the above-mentioned shortcomings.
An additional object of the invention is to make a lancing device safer by preventing the lancet-driving mechanism from being cocked until the disposable has been inserted therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method which can result in a sample of either blood or intersticial fluid, depending on the sample site and the penetration depth utilized. While there are no commercially available devices utilizing interstitial fluid (ISF) at this time, there are active efforts to establish the correlation of analytes, such as glucose, in ISF compared to whole blood. If ISF could be readily obtained and correlation is established, ISF may be preferable as a sample since there is no interference of red blood cells or hematocrit adjustment required.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method which can draw a small but adjustable sample, i.e. 3 μL for one test device and 8 μL for another test device, as appropriate.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method by which the drawn sample is collected and may be easily presented to a testing device, regardless of the location of the sample site on the body. This approach helps with infection control in that multiple patients are not brought in contact with a single test instrument; only the sampling device with a disposable patient-contact portion is brought to the test instrument. Alternatively, the disposable portion of a test device may be physically coupled with the sampler so the sample can be brought directly into the test device during sampling. The test device may then be read in a test instrument if appropriate or the testing system can be integrated into the sampler and the test device can provide direct results displayed for the patient.
It is a further object of the invention is to provide a device for minimally invasive sampling comprising a reusable sampler and disposable lancet member and sample collection device.